


If we're talking body

by Rococo92



Series: Talking Body [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Times, M/M, Making Out, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococo92/pseuds/Rococo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec may not be good with words, but he's excellent at expressing himself with his body. Basically PWP, Alec taking charge and taking what he wants because after that kiss in Episode 12, I am utterly in love with the idea of Alec being comfortable with just going all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we're talking body

**Author's Note:**

> This takea place some of time after episode 12 of season 1 of Shadowhunters. Alec and Magnus have been dating and enjoying each other's company for a while. Other than thay, basically just PWP. Enjoy!

So, the thing about Alec, Magnus is rapidly discovering, is that when he makes up his mind about something, he really goes for it. He had already experienced this trying to get Alec to admit the truth to himself and running into a brick wall for all his efforts. At that time, he had been frustrated to say the least with Alec's stubborness. There is only so much patience an age-old warlock is able to muster and Alec has definitely been testing Magnus's patience. 

Let it be known that Magnus is not, shall we say, the most virtuous of men. He enjoys the more than occasional drink and is always up for a good party. At such parties, it is never difficult for him to find someone to spend the night with, if he so wished it. He has a fair number of notches on his bedpost- not literally, of course. But he's not exactly the type to abstain from sexual activity for a long period of time. 

So, trying to go slow with Alec has been fun, but also very, very challenging for his self-control. They have had spectacular make-out sessions, mainly at Magnus's apartment where they are less likely to be interrupted than at the Institute- where, of course, Alec's parents also reside. The idea of Maryse walking in on them and levelling them with that judgemental, hell, even disgusted stare is a highly effective turn-off. Magnus frequently employs it to cool things off when Alec does something new and exciting. Or when they have been sitting on the couch for more than half an hour, Alec more on his lap than the actual couch cushions, mouths permanently attached, tongues exploring every crevice of each other's mouth in a lazy, comfortable way. There is no rush, here. They are free to enjoy each other, to get to know each other physically as well as mentally. 

The other thing about Alec is that he is a highly physical creature. Talking to him requires a great deal of intuition on Magnus's part, waiting for Alec to translate to his mouth the thoughts so jumbled up in his head, making sense to them in his own, more poetic words. Magnus is excellent at talking, keeping up a conversation even with someone as non-verbally inclined as Alec. 

Alec, however, is a master at translating with his body what he cannot say with his words. The way he curls his hands gently but firmly around Magnus's waist as he bends down to kiss him, pressure sure and passionate against Magnus's lips. The way his chest brushes against Magnus's own in an attempt to get closer to him. Hell, the way his muscular thighs are boxing in Magnus as he situates himself on his lap. It is taking every ounce of Magnus's considerable control not to let his magic do what he wants and take off every scrap of clothing Alec is wearing so he can ravish him completely.

They have been inching closer and closer to this over the past few weeks, but Magnus is determined to let Alec take the wheel on this one. As the one with the least experience, he is the one calling all the shots. So far, the shots have consisted of some fairly heavy petting above the waist, a curious venture of his hands up under Magnus's shirt and some wickedly placed hickeys. 

Alec pulls back from the kiss, sensing that Magnus is somewhat preoccupied. He frowns down at him, eyebrows pressing together adorably. "Is something wrong?" He asks, gaze flitting all over Magnus's face as if inspecting him for the answer. Magnus also knows that Alec sometimes has trouble actually looking him in the eye, as if he is scared Magnus will read his mind through them. They'll get there, eventually. Magnus can't wait for them to start having eye-sex across a crowded room, just like in the movies. 

"Nothing is wrong, darling," Magnus reassures Alec, reaching out his hand to clasp the Shadowhunter's impressive bicep. Alec covers his hand with his own and squeezes. "Then touch me back." He demands softly. "You're always keeping your hands to yourself...I...I want you to touch me."  
Magnus swallows hard. "Where do you want me to touch you, Alexander?" He manages to sound flirty, instead of wrecked, which is how he feels. Is there anything sexier than an Alec who knows what he wants and goes after it?  
Alec grabs his other hand and moves it to his thigh. "Wherever you want to - touch me." He moves closer, inching his delectable behind further onto Magnus's lap and sliding Magnus's hand closer to his groin in the same movement.  
Magnus groans low in this throat as he surges up to kiss Alec again. The things this boy does to him...

Alec cradles Magnus's face in his large hands for a moment, before slipping them down to his neck and shoulders. They flit there, restlessly, as if working up to something. Then they slide down and under his shirt in one, smooth movement and start exploring Magnus's bellybutton-less stomach. Alec makes a curious noise as he discovers this, but the surprise doesn't stop him from travelling his hands up to Magnus's chest. His callouses provide an extra dimension to the touch that is very welcome, and he can't help but arch into the scratchy sensation as they skate past his nipples. He chuckles into the kiss and grips Alec's thigh harder with one hand, while the other fiddles with the hem of Alec's threadbare t-shirt. Alec hums his approval and then Magnus is finally touching those amazing abs. He has had the pleasure of seeing them a few times, but nothing has prepared him for the feeling of them. The hard edges of Alec's torso, the raised skin of his scars and runes, the evidence of his dangerous life as a Shadowhunter, the results of long hours of hard practice. 

Speaking of hard things, if Alec gets any closer, he will definitely be able to tell how this kiss is affecting Magnus. Despite his spectacular coming-out, Alec is still new at this- at being intimate with another man, and the last thing he wants is to scare him off. 

Sure, Alec is going to have confront the D sometime, as kids nowadays would like to say, but today was not that day.  
So Magnus is all ready to press pause on this whole thing, when Alec goes and does the unthinkable. He scoots closer into Magnus's lap and grinds down against him, pressing his own erection firmly against where Magnus's is straining against the soft silk of his pants. Of all days to wear his silk trousers, Magnus thinks slightly hysterically, today is the day Alec seems hellbent on making him come in his pants like a teenager. 

"F-fuck," Alec mumbles against his lips, panting slightly. "I-I didn't know it was..." Another slow grind of his hips against Magnus, who lets out a moan against his own will. "You didn't think it would feel this good?" He translates as Alec continues to undulate his hips, the bulge pressing against his zippered jeans. It has to be a little painful, the way he keeps pushing against him, but when Magnus looks at Alec's face, the boy has his eyes closed in bliss, cheeks blushing deliciously pink against his pale skin. 

"Hmmhmm," Alec sighs, trailing his hands from underneath Magnus's shirt to tug it up instead. "Off. Take this off," he opens his eyes look down at what he's doing, eyes slightly hazy from lust. Magnus obliges by stretching out his arms so Alec can lift up his shirt, which he does with no hesistation. He then pulls off his own shirt with ruthless effeciency and both land somewhere behind the couch, already forgotten. Magnus feasts his eyes on Alec's sharply defined chest, the smattering of hair and dark swirls of Marks. Alec instead dives him, lavishing his shoulders and clavicle with suckling kisses, accompanied by his hands sliding up his back to clasp his closer. 

He's rubbing against Magnus's clothed dick so hard now that it's even hurting him a little and Magnus just wants to take those jeans off of him already. It would be easy to just snap his fingers to magic them away, but he wants this to be different. It's not just sex. This is Alec taking what he wants without shame.  
Instead, he slows Alec down with his hands on his hips, "Alexander, hold on," and he immidiately stills, hyper aware of everything. 

Before the panic can settle in, he rests one hand against the button of Alec's jeans, and says:"You should take these off. It will be much more comfortable." Alec's brow furrows for a moment before he shifts and opens his jeans with one hand, the other steadying himself on the armrest of the couch. He pushes the dark jeans past his hips and shimmies them further down until they drop to his ankles on their own. The perks of not wearing skin-tight jeans. He kicks them off impatiently before returning to his seat on Magnus legs."What about you," he asks, pressing his boxer-clad butt down firmly against where the soft silk is stretched most. This way, his erection is dragging against Magnus's stomach. It's absolute torture, watching the muscles in his long legs work as he moves back and forth, up and down. "I -ah- I'm fine, believe me. There is not much room for underwear in these pants." He confesses breathlessly, almost choking on his words as lust overtakes him completely. 

Alec whines at that, a small, high noise betrayimg how much this affects him. "Magnus..." He whispers, still pressing down, creating an amazing friction against Magnus's poor cock.  
"P-please." His movements are getting more frantic as he tries to rub up against Magnus, but the angle is not as good for him as it is for Magnus.  
"Please what, darling," Magnus teases, trailing a hand down Alec's chest, avoiding his cock on purpose. He's pretty sure what Alexander is asking of him, but he selfishly wants to hear him say it.  
"Please, I need you to-to touch me." Alec pleads, breath coming out in harsh pants, gusting against the side of Magnus's face.  
"Touch you where, here?" Magnus says, smirk nearly splittimg his face. His hand softly ghosts over the tent in Alec's boxers, resulting in a frustrated groan. 

Alec buries his face in the crook of Magnus' neck. "Yes, please, please, I need it," he mumbles into the flesh of his shoulder, before placing kisses to any skin he can find. He grinds down more firmly against Magnus's own erection, for which he can only be rewarded. He slips his hand into Alec's boxer to grasp his dick, skin clammy and wet with pre-come. He swirls it around the head with his thumb, massaging with expert fingers. "Oh, oh...," Alex gasps in a harsh breath as the sensation overtakes him, short little intakes of air along with the most adorable and seductive moans Magnus has ever heard. "Uhn, fuck..." 

For his own part, Magnus is not doing much better, hips buckling up helplessly as he chases Alec's touch, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside his ass, in between the round cheeks he is grasping at with his free hand to direct Alec's rhythm against him. His other hand continues to jack him off, wrist twisting and fingers squeezing. "Oh, I think - I think I'm close," Alec pants, dragging in a large gulp of air, mouth still touching his shoulder, but he is no longer coordinated enough to do anything but rest it there. His entire body is squirming on top of Magnus, who is putting everything he has into this handjob. The angle isn't that great for his wrist, which is aching already, but he wants this to be amazing for Alexander. He can feel his cock growing harder against his hand as Alec is slowly tipping toward edge and he speeds up his strokes, keeps the pressure the same as it seems to be the perfect one, if Alexanders groans are anything to go by. 

He is getting dangerously close to coming himself and he wants Alec to do it first. He swipes his thumb around the sensitive head of Alec's cock, which is positively leaking at this point and that seems to do it, Alec is coming with a hoarse shout, which he immediately buries against Magnus's skin. He'll have to adjust that next time- and there will be a next time, he thinks giddily, but first he is too busy coming in his pants, dick spurting come all over the delicate fabric of his now-ruined trousers.

It's so worth it, to see Alec staring down at him in amazement, as if he can't believe he just did that, that he just made Magnus have an orgasm - a great one, at that.  
Magnus removes his sticky hand from Alec's boxers and wipes it off against his trousers- they're pretty much a lost cause now.  
"That," he says with a grin, "was amazing, Alexander." He pulls his blushing Shadowhunter in for a kiss. For all his earlier bravado, Alec is back to feeling awkward again, and Magnus is having none of that. 

"If you want to take a shower to clean up, it's right through there," he gestures to his bedroom, where they have yet to migrate to. Alexander blushes some more, but settles against Magnus's chest with a satisfied sigh. "In a minute. Let's just enjoy this, okay?"  
Magnus winds his arm around his shoulder, cuddling Alec close to him, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.  
"Okay."


End file.
